nickelodeon_moviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Kenan
Kenan & Kel: Two Heads Are Better Than None is a made-for-TV movie based on Nickelodeon's American teen sitcom Kenan & Kel released on July 15, 2000. It stars Kenan Thompson as Kenan Rockmore and Kel Mitchell as Kel Kimble. Kenan & Kel: Two Heads Are Better Than None is the first movie and the last episode of the series. Plot Kenan's family, the Rockmores, decide to drive across the country. Kenan's parents don't want to bring Kel, but Kenan and Kyra manage to sneak him into the car, and he is discovered too late in the trip for the Rockmores to return him home. The Rockmores spend their first night away from home camping. At the camp grounds they meet an odd couple who share the name Shelly and are obsessed with ketchup. Kenan is sent off in search of firewood after being scared by a ghost story told by his father. Out in the woods he is attacked by a being known as the Headless Knight. The next day, the Rockmores and Kel stop at a roadside freak show, where they again meet Shelly and Shelly. Before leaving, Kenan is shocked to discover an exhibit about the Headless Knight who cuts off people's heads to wear as his own, and discovers that the Knight had been recently seen in a town called Rockville. After their car breaks down, Kenan and Kel go off in search of help, coming across a castle. The castle's owner, Arthur, offers to let Kenan and Kel stay in his home for the night. At the mansion Kenan and Kel meet Shelly and Shelly, and a couple vacationing with their grandfather. Unbeknownst to them, Arthur is in fact the Headless Knight. Kenan and Kel run to the house's "dungeon" where they find the disembodied heads of the couple and the grandfather. They also find Shelly and Shelly, who had been captured and free them. The Shellys, Kenan and Kel reach the gate which they find locked. The group drives off and are reunited with the Rockmores. Kenan tells Roger their story and he once again does not believe them until finding Arthur's disembodied head on the ground. The family drives home as Kel sings "1,000,000 bottles of orange soda on the wall", only for the Rockmore family to yell, "Kel!" as the episode ends. Cast Main *Kenan Thompson as Kenan Rockmore *Kel Mitchell as Kel Kimble *Ken Foree as Roger Rockmore *Teal Marchande as Sheryl Rockmore *Vanessa Baden as Kyra Rockmore Guest *Michael Berryman as Chives the butler *Milton Berle as Grandpa Leo Note This is the only Kenan and Kel episode not to be taped in front of a live audience. * However, there is a scene that opened the special where Kenan and Kel step in front of the red curtain in front of the main set of the show, only to realize that there is no audience since the two couldn't bring them on the road trip. This scene was never shown on television rather it was included on it's iTunes release. DVD releases The only DVD Releases of that Kenan and Kel TV film episode is mainly on The Best of Seasons 3 & 4 DVD. Trivia *Absent: Dan Frischman as Chris Potter is absent only for the tv film. *The Guest stars: Michael Berryman as Chives the butler and Milton Berle as Grandpa Leo, Berle's final acting role before his death in 2002. Category:2000 Category:2000 Television films Category:Films based on television series Category:Kenan & Kel Category:Nickelodeon films Category:Nickelodeon original films Category:TV Movies Category:TV movies